bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock mistakes the orchard for a forest
Page 1 Grimlock :Carrying his axe into the orchard, Grimlock expects to take out the frustrations of the last week on a few trees. When he's finished, he supposes that the 'wood' can be sold in the town market. :With great fury, the giant of a man swings his axe at the first of the trees... *chunk*chunk*chunk* The axe hits the tree. :Something falls upon the brow of Shrewsbury's giant. A fruit. :"Why fruit fall on Grimlock's head?" Grimlock says as he reachs down as takes a bite of the fruit. :He looked around the forest/orchard, wondering who won the poll for Tiffanyanne's heart? (I know.. it was for her hand, not her heart... she made that very clear) Hoges :After a fairly quick recovery from a severe head injury that Tiff would only tell him was 'one of your drunk mishaps' Hoges decided to go pick some fruit. Going to his favourite spot he noticed that Donnor was alread up in the tree and not letting anyone else come up and take his good find. "Alright Donnor" Hoges laughed as he called up to him" You beat me today but I guarantee I'll beat you here tomorrow". Donnor waived him away grinning. :Hoges started for another spot when he heard Grimlock's booming voice coming through trees. Hoges decided to slink around a few of the trees, he was a large man and Hoges and him hadn't left on good grounds from what he could remember of it. From a safe hiding spot Hoges watched as Grimlock took an axe to largest tree in the orchard! This can't end well Hoges thought, luckily Tiff isn't mayor anymore or she would rip him a new one. :Deciding that he couldn't allow Grimlock to cut down the entire orchard he did the only thing any self respecting man in his position could do........go and tell on him. Heading into town at a trot he decided to head for Isegrim's office, well a little controversy on your first day in office is always a good way to start. Mephala :Mephala was returning form the market rather upset that she couldn't buy anything. :As she was rushing through town, she thought of a nice walk in the towns orchard, just to calm down. At the beginning she bumped into Hoges who was in a big hurry. :*Hups, pardon me Meph * he said while he was still running. :Ah, this town is still as crazy as I left it she said in her mind. If they could just relax... :hmmm, if I am here I may pick some good herbs. she thought as she was heading to her favorite spot. :she was sitting down and was stretching her arms, looking up to the perfect sun and listening the birds sing. But, after a moment, a huge noise amplified behind her. She turned and faced a mountain of a man chopping her village's beautiful orchard. She could just feel the blood running crazy through her veins. :Ok, that's it, STOP it, you beast! She said as she raised her mace up to the sky and challenged the unknown viking. Eolena :Eolena was being very careful to pull the low hanging fruit gently so as not to bruise it, when she heard a loud *chunk*chunk*chunk*. It startled her so she dropped the fruit she was holding. :"Blast!" she exclaimed looking at the squashed and wasted fruit on the ground. "What on earth?" :She gathered her other picking into a rag and tied it up like a little pack to carry and went off to find the source of the noise. :She came round a row of trees and spotted a large, burly, and somewhat distraught man pounding on the lovely fruit trees with a large axe. "Hmm... I'm guessing this is that Grimlock I've heard about so much lately." :As Eolena marched over towards him, she noticed Mephala coming from another direction with her mace in the air and yelling at him. Ooo...this might get ugly. :Still, she faced Grimlock squarely, and with one hand on her hip and the other pointed at the tree he was chopping, demanded, "What do you think you're doing! I know you're foreign, but are you blind?! Can't you see these are fruit trees... an orchard? This isn't firewood! It's beauty and peace and food!" :Then she crossed her arms firmly and glared at him. Waiting for some sort of explanation. Mephala :Mephala hearing the lady's words, stopped and glared at that mountain of a man: :Ar you that GrimLock fellow i have heard of? She said trying to disguise the anger in her voice. :Sorry for any inconveniences, madam Grimlock :"Aye, me Grimlock," the man said as he stopped swinging the axe. Sweat beading from the afternoon sun. "That explain why fruit keep falling from forest." :Grimlock sat down next to the tree he had been chopping. "Me Grimlock need advice. What do if most beautiful woman in world agrees to marry Grimlock, but doesn't love him. What if she think Grimlock many bad things, but agree to marry because town want her too?" :Clearly the large man was distraught over the issue. His eyes portrayed a far away look as the two women looked down rather angrily at him. :"Me Grimlock unsure what to do? Usually Grimlock reply to confusion by smashing someone's face or drinking ale until can't stand up. But me thinks that not right choice today." :Grimlock looks up at the mangled tree. "Me Grimlock have prooved that ladder unnecessary to harvest highest branches... axe work just as well." Eolena :Eolena takes a deep breath and her attitude softens ever so slightly. When she begins to speak, she speaks firmly but slowly and carefully, as though addressing a very small child. :"No, not just as well. This fruit," she gestures at the squashed and bruised items scattered on the ground, "is virtually inedible now. And the tree will need to be carefully tended to if it's expected to bear a decent crop of fruit again." :"Grimlock, do you really want advice? If you really have feelings for Tiffanyanne, then leave her alone. Don't force her to marry you just because you won that ridiculous poll, regardless of what she agreed to." :"And don't destroy anything else in our village." Isegrim :Isegrim arrives to the scene of Grimlock slumped against the trunk the a rather mangled fruit tree. :The tree was not a total loss... thank goodness those viking axes were used for fighting and not chopping, but this did not do anything to dissipate his anger. Nodding a greeting to Meph and Eolena, he approached Grimlock and spoke. :"You and I need to have a little chat, my friend." Eolena :With a slight curtsey to the mayor, and a nod to Mephala, Eolena murmurs her goodbye and takes leave of the situation. Gem77s :*Looks at the sky from the branches of a peach tree, eatting a few of the pieces of fruit. :*Hums softly to herself. :*Hears the sound of crashing just a few trees over. :Ah that must be Grimlock." she thinks to herself. "I'd know the sound of that wantant destruction anywhere.... or was that Tiffiane I was thinking of?" :*Sits up a bit. And sees Grmlock and the new mayor conversing and smiles. :"Yep that's grimlock." she says to herself, amuzed. "Winning Friends and influencing people I see." :*Leaps from tree to tree until she is in the branches right above Grimlock and the mayor. :Hears Grimlock muse about what to do and the Mayor's entreat to have a nice little conversation. :"I knew all those borish drills they made us do in soldier school were good for something." :* hooks her legs among the branches and bends over backward. Her head and upper shoulders peek down from the leaves and branches. :*looks at the startled look on the mayor's face and the perplexed one on Grimlock's face. :"Hello Good Mayor sir, if you will allow me. Grimlock was just letting off a little steam. I think it helps him think. Why not just have him pay the fee for the tree and surrender the axe for a day or two till he worked through his angst." :"hello Grimlock. Getting into trouble as usual I see. :*smiles. :"What funny lady doing in tree? :"Well Grimlock, looks like you won the poll. Go for it my man. Everyone is pulling for you. " :"I know the feelings arent there, but if Tiffiane had be absolutely opposed to getting married, she would have never put up the poll. She's a big girl. She was mayor after all. I think she wants to deep down. And your just the man for her. Your both strong willed and that's what she needs. Some that wont be intimidated by her with a steady, firm hand. Her and Hodges liked each other but I dont think he had the fortitude her personality requires. Though a simple man, I am confident you will be up to the task. :"I would take her hand but not wed for a year. Just be betrothed be like husband and wife in everyway but the way that leads to family. She should stay in her father's house during that time. If in that time her heart is not yours then disolve the union. :"Go for it!" Grimlock :Grimlock listened to the girl in the tree's advice. Though even Grimlock found some irony in going to a girl hanging upside down from a tree for relationship help. :"Me Grimlock think Tiffanyanne will agree with Upside Down Tree Girl." :Just as Grimlock was about to get up and go find Tiffanyanne, he remembered the mayor was standing next to him... wanting to have a bit of a chat. :"Other-grim-mayor, what want with Grimlock?" Gem77s :*laughs. :"Hazzah!" , I say. "I shall go find her too. To see her face when she hears the happy news." :"I know, that hanging upside down is silly, thats why I did it. :"Sometimes it comes to quite a surprise, to find the wise men foolish :And the foolishmen wise." :*unhook legs and do a do a flip to the ground. And runs off in search of Tiffiane. :"Looks like the Mayor is still a bit taken aback. I'd just tell him where your going to be if he hasnt said anything soon, " I say over my shoulder. Isegrim :Quickly recovering from the strange scene around him, Isegrim nods to Gem as she runs off. :"Ummm... yes. Now Grimlock, a private word with you if you please. Will you excuse us please Meph," he says and leads Grimlock away from the orchard. :This was not going to be an easy conversation he knew. He did not want to make Grimlock angry, the tree had already demonstrated what would happen then. :"Now then, for whatever reason you have done damage to town property, and I must be seen to do something about it" He raised his hand to stop Grimlock from speaking "What I should do is have you arrested, but I don;t believe that either of us really want that, but instead I would like to ask a favour of you" :"You see I have been making axes for sometime now, but there is one thing I have always wanted and that is to be able to fight with one... I don't suppose you could... well... teach me how?" :There. He'd asked. And he was suddenly feeling very embarrassed about it. This was clearly not what Grimlock was expecting. :"Anyhow, I understand you have a places to go now... tell you what, why don't you leave your axe with me. It looks a little blunted following your exploits over there. I'll sharpen it for you in my forge while you think my offer over. I suspect from what Gem just said that you won't need it where your going now anyway." Grimlock :Grimlock smiled from ear to ear at what Isegrim said. :"Me Grimlock agree. Men named Grim should use axe. Me Grimlock happy teach Other-Grim-Mayor to use axe like proper viking. Then we go out on road and use axe on unsuspecting traveller. Yes! Me Grimlock decide you good mayor." :Grimlock handed the battle axe to Isegrim without second thought. :"Now me Grimlock must go find Tiffanyanne... and Gem. Me Grimlock decide that Gem now little sister. No one can say otherwise, because me Grimlock have decided this." :Still smiling at the newfound family and the prospect of pleasing Tiffanyanne, Grimlock jogs down from the orchard towards the town. Isegrim :Isegrim smiled. He was still racked with nerves, but that seemed to go a lot better than he was anticipating. :Taking several deep breaths to steady himself. it was time to get back to the town Hall, and finished the days work, before heading home to his forge to sharpen Grimlock's axe, which was of course, now carrying around town himself. The looks he was getting as he walked back to the Town Hall from the orchard the people he passed who recognised this made the whole thing worth it. :He decided to walk just a little slower than usual... Page 2 Jasmyne :Jasmyne, new in town, spot the big hulk of a man, the one they call grim :She yells to grimHey grimmy, im new in town, how about following me to Revs tavern, ill buy you some rounds and we will chat awhile, are you hungry dear? would you like a meal with your drinks :Knowing full well this big man could drink a keg and still walk straight :Jasmyne giggles Category:Histories